Playing the Field
by sellthelie
Summary: RoseTeddy: Appearances can be deceiving.


**Title:** Playing the Field  
**Pairing(s):** Teddy/Rose  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Appearances can be deceiving.  
**A/N:** For **hp_nextgen_fest**. Thanks to **luvscharlie** for looking over this.

**Playing the Field**

Lily saw her the first time at a little cafe on a side street off Diagon Alley.

Rose was leaning into him, their foreheads almost touching over the cake between them. She looked happy, happier than she had ever seen her cousin. A bright smile on her face as she listened intently to what he was telling her.

She was tempted momentarily to go say hello, and figure out who this mystery guy was; just as her feet started towards them, Rose's head fell onto his shoulder. He gazed down at her; Lily had only ever seen her father look at her mother like that.

She left them be, she'd question her another day.

-

It was Scorpius who came across them next.

He'd been trying in vain to get the pretty witch behind the counter in the club to flirt with him. He wasn't as smooth as the other wizards, and she spent more time laughing at him than swooning. He was just about ready to give up when he spotted her, all by herself in the middle of the dance floor. Rose Weasley; the one that got away. Scorpius had always regretted letting her push him away in their final year at Hogwarts, he'd been trying to forget her ever since.

It wasn't easy when she was standing there, looking as perfect as she always had. The coloured lights hit her hair, and she was seemingly glowing from the inside. Scorpius was almost starting to cross the room to her when he came up behind her. His arm moving easily around her waist, he pulled her close to him, Rose smiling a brilliant smile up at him.

He left when they started to move to the music together, there was only so much he could look at. He'd seen enough.

-

Her mother discovered her daughter next.

She had escaped the house, and the madness that was her husband before the Quidditch final. Hermione was browsing in her favourite Muggle bookstore when she found her between the shelves in the back of the store, reading him a passage from her favourite novel.

His head was resting on her shoulder, looking down on the book she held so fondly. Hermione had heard her niece whispering to her, asking who the sandy haired boy had been. She left them when her daughter looked up at her briefly. The barest of smiles on her face as their eyes met.

There was going to be a time and place to question her daughter on whom this new boy was, she would wait for the right one.

-

James wasn't as courteous as his aunt.

He found them in one of the booths in the Leaky Cauldron, having dinner together. James sat down next to his cousin, helping himself to a chip from her plate.

"So, Rosie. Who is this?" He asked friendly enough. Rose noticed the tenseness in his hand that was holding onto his glass.

"A friend," she said slowly. "What do you want James?"

He shrugged. "Just curious is all. You've been spotted all over town with several different blokes. Just wondering who this one is."

Rose smiled as she looked over at her companion, shaking her head lightly. "Don't worry, James. It's really not all that scandalous. I've just been hanging out with friends, this is one of them."

He stared at both of them for a moment, "Fine. Just be careful Rose."

"I always am." She smiled as he left them alone.

James turned back as heard them start to laugh loudly, tears coming from both of their eyes as they held their sides.

-

Her grandmother wasn't as easily discouraged. She had heard her grandchildren talking amongst themselves when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Frankly she was worried. She had always brought her children up to be honest, good people. She hoped they carried that onto their children, but from what she had been hearing, that wasn't the case.

Rose had her worried. Carrying on with different wizards, seemingly a different one every day. It wasn't appropriate conduct for a young witch, and Molly was going to set her right.

After dropping some lunch off to her father, she headed down to the fifth floor. She was in the middle of her own lunch, chatting over her salad with Teddy. Now there was a good boy; smart, reliable, and a lovely boy. He was exactly the type of wizard she hoped that Rose would end up with; they did seem to get along well.

Maybe, with a push in the right direction Rose would give up on this endless stream of wizards, and find the right one. _This _right one.

-

They were supposed to be coming over to listen to the Quidditch on the wireless. Rose's flat was nicer than theirs, and she always had plenty of snacks. It was a standing arrangement; if they couldn't make it to the match; they always ended up here, crowded around the tiny wireless.

The sounds they heard coming through the door were nothing like what they were supposed to be hearing. Hugo could feel his breakfast rising in his throat as he listened to his sister. Albus eyes were wide, his face rapidly paling as he realised just what he was listening to.

They weren't naive by any stretch of the imagination, but there were just some things that you weren't supposed to hear.

"I think they're playing the match down at the pub..."

"Let's go."

-

Ron Weasley had had enough.

He'd heard enough stories, seen the look his son had whenever his daughter entered the room. Enough was enough. He loved his daughter, and would give anything for her to be happy. This was ridiculous however; there was dating, _testing the waters _so to speak, but she was going to start embarrassing herself soon.

He decided to confront her when she came round for lunch; unfortunately she'd brought Teddy Lupin along with her. It was nice of her to bring him. She was always a friendly girl, too _friendly _it was beginning to seem. Ron waited for the right moment. It seemed to arrive when Hermione excused herself. His wife wasn't keen on his idea to 'sort her out'.

Under the guise of discussing her mother's Christmas present, he'd taken her into the study, and immediately started telling her how unimpressed he was, that her behaviour had to stop at once. She had looked very confused, telling him she was only seeing one person, had been for months.

Ron knew he must have looked like an idiot. It was then that Hermione appeared in the doorway, bringing Teddy in behind her.

"One wizard, that's impossible. Everyone has seen you with someone different," he said slowly.

"It was supposed to seem that way," Rose smiled, stepping towards her mother. "I just didn't want to have to deal with everyone in _our _business till we knew what was happening."

His heart started to beat faster as his daughter took _his _hand.

"Bloody hell, _him_?!"

- 


End file.
